Goblin
100px |level=2, 5, 11, 13, 16, 25 |HP=3,5,12,17 |slaylvl=1 |slayxp=12 |members=nie |aggressive=nie |poisonous=nie |poisonimmune=nie |attack style=Melee |max hit=1, 2 |weakness=styl slash |always drops=Bones |examine=An ugly green creature/ These goblins have grown strong/ an ugly goblin... bleurgh! }} Goblin, to generalnie słaby potwór aktualnie zamieszkujący prawie całą planetę Gielinor. Gobliny mają zieloną skorę, skrzywiony kręgosłup i odstające uszy. Zapewne są krewnymi Orków i Hobgoblinów. Gobliny lubią walczyć w imię ich boga Big High War God (w trakcie Questa Land of the Goblins poznajemy jego prawdziwe imię - Bandos). W trakcie Piątej Ery Gobliny zostały zdominowane przez ludzi, uznawane jako bezmózgie, łatwo kontrolowane przez innych, o czym można się przekonać w wielu Questach, szczególnie z serii Dorgeshuun. Wyjątkiem jest plemię Dorgeshuun (Cave Goblins), ucywilizowane, wykształcone i miłujące pokój. Przed nadejściem Bandosa, Gobliny były inteligentną rasą żyjącą w równoległym wymiarze - Yu'biusk. Gdy Bandos uznał się za boga wszystkich plemion goblinów, nakazał przenieść się im do Gielinoru i walczyć w jego imię. Ostatnie badania wskazały, że Yu'biusk dziś jest w całości zniszczony. Z przeciągiem czasu Gobliny zostawały coraz mniej inteligentne - wyjątek to plemię Dorgeshuun - i zyskały wszelakie magiczne zdolności, inne niż wyrabianie broni i zbroi. Lokacje Gobliny można znaleźć w różnych miejscach, w tym: * Lumbridge * Goblin Village * Port Sarim * dookoła Digsite * Stronghold of Security * Underground Pass * Goblin Cave * Coal Trucks * kryjówka Myreque na Mort Myre * God Wars Dungeon * niedaleko Observatory * w klasie, podczas Random Eventa Mr. Mordaut, nie można zaatakować Dropy Free-to-play ;Złoto : 5, 9, 15, 20 lub 25 sztuk ;Broń, zbroje i amunicja :Bronze scimitar (rzadko) :Bronze square shield :Bronze bolts (8) ;Runy :Water rune (6) :Earth rune (4) :Body rune (7) :Chaos rune :Nature rune :Mind rune ;Inne :Air talisman :Brass necklace :Chef's hat (rzadko) :Goblin mail :Beer :Ring mould :Grapes Dropy Pay-to-play ;Charm :Gold Charm (niezbyt często) :Green Charm (rzadko) :Crimson Charm (rzadko) :Blue Charm (bardzo rzadko) ;Broń, zbroje i amunicja :Bronze spear :Bronze javelin (5) (rzadko) ;Zioła :Grimy avantoe (rzadko) :Grimy lantadyme (rzadko) :Grimy ranarr (rzadko) ;Inne :Champion scroll (bardzo rzadko) :Clue scroll, pierwszy (rzadko) :Goblin Book(często) :Goblin skull (w trakcie Rag and Bone Man) Niektóre znane Gobliny *General Wartface i Bentnoze - generałowie Goblinów, wiecznie skłoceni ze sobą. Oboje w Goblin Village. *Grubfoot - Pracownik w Goblin Village. *Mudknuckles - Goblin-kucharz. Gra niemałą rolę w Queście Recipe for Disaster *Wormbrain - Złodziej w więzieniu w Port Sarim, dostajemy od niego mapę w Queście Dragon Slayer. *Kazgar - Pokazuje graczom drogę do Dorgesh-Kaan przez Dorgeshuun Tunnels (tylko dla membersów) *Zanik - Ważna postać w kilku Questach, rzekomo został naznaczony przez Bandosa jako ten, który poprowadzi Gobliny z powrotem do Yu'biusk (tylko dla membersów) *Ur-Tag - Władca miasta Dorgesh-Kaan (tylko dla membersów) *Sergeants Strongstack, Steelwill, and Grimspike - Trzy Gobliny o nadzwyczajnych siłach, asystują General Graardor w God Wars Dungeon. *Historycznie kapłani Bandosa: Snothead, Snailfeet, Mosschin, Redeyes i Strongbones. *Gracze mogą zostać w Goblinami przez wypicie Goblin potion (Land of the Goblins Quest), jednak eliksir kończy działać w chwili ujrzenia światła słonecznego lub założenia ludzkiej zbroi. Plemiona goblinów Zobacz również *Cave goblin *Goblin guard *Hobgoblin *Ork *Goblin book *Goblin symbol book en:Goblin Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Gielinor Kategoria:Potwory